


Christmas Hat

by Lisacat



Series: 大三角 [6]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: EB中的HB, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 他們走到了必然出現的路口，離開他，他有很長一段時間沒得任性撒嬌。他們沉默但並不寂寞，那就是他們，適合他們的關係。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, HB - Relationship, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Series: 大三角 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866631
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twoset_roast](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twoset_roast).



> 一個多月前，  
> 太可愛的紅西裝Hyung出現，  
> 和我一起迷戀Hyung的twoset_roast問我，  
> 能不能寫一篇戴著聖誕帽的Hyung，  
> 於是有了這篇文章的出現。

他提前準備了一個小禮物，打算在聖誕節來臨之前先交給Brett，不大的盒子用印錯的樂譜包得整整齊齊，乾淨俐落。

9月，當他們跟著樂團在歐洲演出的中間，前一晚避開團員溜進自己房裡的小貓在凌晨4點靜悄悄地離開了他的床。

平價旅館的浴室門板只是半掩著，或許是沒想到消耗了許多體力的他會醒來，或者是接這通時間不對的電話比顧及他還要迫切，隻字片語從微敞的門縫流進臥室裡，在破碎的、壓低音量的句子中，他聽到了那個人的名字。

「Eddy……」

「Eddy」，他跟著無聲地讀了一次這個名字。

他不知道對方是忘了兩地存在著的時差，還是忘了那個長髮大眼睛女友，才會毫無思考地在這種時候打電話給Brett。

那些剛剛浮現就又消失的句子迴盪在狹小的浴室中，回聲拍在他的耳裡，每一組詞語都七零八落地無法重組，他再一次閉上眼，想著怕冷又寂寞的貓待會就自己回到被窩取暖了，便不再耗費腦力細想。

在他快要墜入醇厚濃郁的夢鄉時，左手邊的床墊下陷了一點，在床板的嘎吱聲中，是講完電話的Brett安靜地回到床上。

在躺下之前，明明因為長途跋涉和上半夜的性愛累壞了的Brett卻沒有立即躺下，Hyung在夢的邊緣等著，等著好像看了他一眼的人躺回他懷中。

坐著的人瞥來的那一眼很短，短得和Brett每一次做決定所需要的時間一樣。

他不確定是夢裡的人在嘆氣，還是總算鑽進他臂彎中的人嘆了氣，他只是收緊了習慣性摟住對方圓滑肩膀的手，讓那個小小的身子貼在他發出沉穩心跳聲的胸前。

雖然一句話都沒有，也許久沒有動靜，但他就是知道懷裡赤身裸體依附他的人並沒有睡意。

「睡吧，Bretty。」

他沒有睜開眼睛，那副低沉中帶著沙沙聲的嗓音，只低聲告訴被吵醒後就不容易再度入睡的人，放心睡吧，無論如何。

按弦按出硬繭的手指輕輕地順著窄小肩膀上的弧線拍著，他們再次放逐思緒，掉入沉沉的睡眠裡，在陌生的房間與熟悉的人一同入眠。

🎄 🎄 🎄 

直到幾天後，Hyung才聽到Brett說自己婉拒了正式團員的合約，並打算在11月結束後離職，10月底也要趁著休假日飛回昆士蘭，為的就是要回去和Eddy辦第一場屬於他們兩人的小型演出。

「他……沒有進入Kandall的決賽……我想陪他開音樂會，證明即使沒有贏得比賽，我們對音樂的熱情仍然可以靠著自己傳遞給大家；證明即使沒有出國留學進修，他依然可以在音樂上更進一步地展現他所擁有的才華。」

在Brett告訴他這些決定時，他才真正意識到，Brett和他從來沒有在計畫內的放縱旅程已經來到尾聲。

他思考著在對方離開雪梨前要如何道別。

他們之間不算愛情，卻也不是沒有感情，他的確是先滿意Brett的身體，才開始注意到其他特質，他們之間的相處總是輕鬆的、不給對方負擔的，沒有刻意的約會，只有相仿的食慾和合拍的性慾。

最後的再見， 如同聖誕老人頭上的那頂帽子，沒那麼舉足輕重卻又不可或缺。

他還有一點點時間，Brett和那個人到時候在雪梨歌劇院開完音樂會，說是還會留下來跨年。

「Oppa你在說什麼？我當然要留下來跨年啊，都來到這裡了還沒看到雪梨的新年煙火也太可惜了吧！」

Brett當時是這麼說的。

他在街上隨意閒晃時看見了這個東西，不知怎麼地，就覺得很適合那隻既慵懶又調皮愛探險的漂亮小貓，於是便買下來了。

那是一只不算特別貴的世界地圖錶，錶面上精緻的地圖被深藍色的底色襯得像是浮在海面上一樣，秒針不停地走著，距離他們分開的日子一秒一秒地倒數計時。

Hyung將錶冠拉開來，停下了指針。

只是日子依然停不下腳步，一天一天過去，一日一日逼近。

關於分離，他不打算看得太重，因為從最開始，Brett的心裡就一直都有一個人住在裡頭，而他則是那個只在特定期間出現，為需要的人帶來小小的快樂的角色。

就像聖誕老人一樣。

🎄 🎄 🎄 

週四的正午，Hyung提著黑色的小紙袋，象牙白的亨利領亞麻襯衫被捲起了袖子，隨性地堆積在手肘處，露出因大提琴長年累月的鍛鍊而線條清晰的手臂。

穿過了夏季驕陽從樹梢落下的光影，迎著雪梨不算太熱卻帶著海的鹹澀氣味的風，他走過米白色拱門，進入了樂團辦公室。

從月初那個週日於雪梨歌劇院的演出之後，樂團暫時沒有在這個幸福假期的月份安排任何演出，他今天來，只是來等那個聽說今天才要辦理離職手續的人。

推開大大的玻璃門，他一眼就看見在人事桌前確認表單的Brett，身旁無人，只有坐在電腦前打印文件的人事小姐。

「Brett。」

轉頭看向他的臉龐比剛認識的時候黑了一點，但在歪向一邊的衣領下，是仍然和邦迪海灘上的白沙一樣細緻的肌膚；在因為舉起手打招呼而滑下的袖管內，是和海面上豐厚的浪花一樣白淨的皮膚。

「Hyung！你怎麼過來了？」

「我來簽名的，明年的合約。」

「嘿，我今天也是來簽名的，不過是確認合約結束的。」

「你待會要做什麼？離開前要喝一杯嗎？」

「今天沒什麼事，等你簽好就走吧。」

Hyung決定忽略他看見Brett眼中神采時，腹中隱隱的下墜感，那樣的感覺對他們的關係來說太多、太過了。

兩人一同走出樂團辦公室，下午一點多的雪梨陽光還算溫馴，兩人在樹蔭下漫步，沿著海岸走到環形碼頭，打算搭上渡輪往Brett公寓附近的小碼頭而去。

他們沉默但並不寂寞。

Hyung和Brett都享受著兩人只隔一個手掌的距離，Brett昂著頭認真地走，Hyung嘴邊搭著淺笑配合Brett一步重、一步輕的習慣。無話，但彼此都在最舒適的狀態。

黏膩的海風吻上兩人的面頰，渡輪隨著柔和的波浪搖晃啟程，在離峰時間稀稀落落的觀光客中，Hyung傾身靠近飄著熟悉的海倫仙度絲香氣，低頭就能碰到的髮梢調皮地撓著他襯衫未扣齊而露出的胸口，船身轉了個彎，兩人在慣性之下不再有距離。

他摟住貼上自己的小個子男人，在髮旋落下一個吻。

「Oppa，你偷親我。」

「沒有，這怎麼算是偷呢？你都發現了。」

「怎麼突然在外面這樣？」

「不喜歡嗎？」

「也不會，反正要8點才會日落，這個時間船上沒什麼人，也沒人會注意我們。」

「我倒是想和你看看夕陽。」

「我以為你想在我那喝一杯然後做點什麼？」

「你那個小朋友明天一早就來了吧，你想讓他知道？」

「沒……我就只是說說。」

Hyung其實也沒多麼在意，拍拍縮著肩膀藏在自己懷中的人，散發著無所謂的氛圍，Brett那一點點的尷尬馬上就隨著船隻的行進溜走了。

他們一前一後上了岸，往旁邊Brett喜歡的那個碼頭咖啡館走，在最裡頭擁有美麗海景的雙人桌落座。

兩杯咖啡，一盤灑了花瓣漂亮過頭的奶油花生醬鬆餅，一碟裹著奶黃色荷蘭醬的班尼迪克蛋和燉羊肉，海水在屋子底下嘩啦、嘩啦地拍著木樁，小巧的桌面下兩雙長腿交錯。

左手邊的人配著滑順甜美的花生醬吃下一大口鬆餅，瞇起的眼裡閃著聖誕燈飾的那種微光。

右手邊的人優雅地抿一口咖啡，杯中變形的愛心拉花就像一顆歪著身子的聖誕樹。

咖啡廳內的交談聲與餐具碰撞聲在身邊起落，大片海色旁的小桌坐著各自有著心事的人。

「Oppa，你一直拎著的袋子裡裝了什麼？給我的嗎？」

「給你的，拆開來看看。」

「真的是給我的啊？噢，是樂譜，我喜歡這種包裝紙。」

「不是包裝紙，只是印錯數量的樂譜而已。」

「錯了還能有用途也蠻好的，我有點捨不得拆。」

「Bretty……總有一天要拆開的。」

「例如我們？」

「例如我們。」

言談間被掃空的盤子剛被收走，Brett就捏著落在桌面的一片可食花瓣放進Hyung擺在桌上的大手，藍紫色的花瓣描著男人掌心錯綜複雜的紋路，長長劃過手掌的智慧線、一路連到食指與中指間的感情線、和感情線有些距離的婚姻線，他不用專精手相都能看出放掉這一年裡疼寵自己的男人有多麼可惜。

「Hyung，能遇到你真好。」

「你從不多問，也不逼我，只在我需要的時候提供陪伴，在雪梨的這一年，你就像聖誕老人給我的禮物，有期限的那種禮物。」

他將花瓣連同捏著花的那隻手一起握住，向前探出右手，將對方沒有察覺到的水光自下垂的眼角掩熄，他知道那個總是不自覺逞強的人不會喜歡在外頭示弱的。

「我就當你的聖誕老人吧，比起被動地被送出的禮物，我更適合主動出現在你窗外，拍拍你的頭，在你熟睡的時候告訴你，你做得很好，你很努力了，任性一點也沒關係。」

「不管你之後在哪，打算做什麼事情，你需要的話我都可以借你一對耳朵，任你訴說。」

Brett覺得自己就像擁有秘密靠山的孩子，日後當他累了、慌了、亂了，面前的男人都願意給他一點點力量繼續前進。

「你真的很像是聖誕老人呢，我一個人的聖誕老人。」

留在小方桌的花瓣隨著門打開時竄進的風滾落，靜看兩雙節奏相似的腳邁出咖啡廳離開。

他們漫步在一幢一幢的公寓間，橘紅色的屋頂一座一座消失在視線之外，春天會開滿藍花楹的道路目前只有蔥綠樹葉在搖曳，不過5分鐘，他們已經走到Brett租屋處前方。

Hyung照慣例在一樓大門前與Brett道別，說好了或許在Brett和拍檔的演出結束後再見，在可能會也可能不會碰上的樂團耶誕夜派對。

Brett打開門進去時，Hyung也循著原路回去。

進到住了一年的家，為了Eddy而擺出來的第二個譜架依然還在窗前，他能看見隔天來了之後，一屁股坐在餐桌前用電腦整理影片的人，手邊或許會有一杯放到忘記喝的三合一、兩坨因為過敏而製造出的衛生紙團。

Brett看著腦中這樣清晰浮現的景象，莫名緊張。

他斬斷了自己逃避的路，決定正視他對多年好友的念想，Hyung和雪梨便是那個被他捨棄的避難場所。

他無法判斷自己的行動是否正確，只是比起猶豫不決，他寧可先做了再說。

拋開腦中的Eddy，先鑽進房裡安頓手上的黑色提袋，他看著手中以韋瓦第奏鳴曲樂譜包裝的盒子，哼著上頭不熟悉的音符掏出手機，拍了一張照片上傳到Instagram，完成刪了又刪的句子，隱晦地對那人再說一次感謝，才回到客廳練習隔天要和Eddy排演的曲目。

尚未拆開的盒子在後來的幾天，一直待在床邊桌上聆聽著兩把小提琴的樂音。

時間一小段、一小段地流走。生活、彩排、拍片和演出，在他終於打開盒子取出聖誕老人的禮物，調好時針、分針戴上之後，雪梨開始倒數計時。

🎄 🎄 🎄 

Brett並沒有在耶誕夜派對上和Hyung見到面，他看了看手腕那只嶄新的地圖錶，在雪梨接近凌晨的夜微醺地離開酒吧，手上還抓著一頂大紅色聖誕帽。

回去和特定的人過聖誕節的Eddy並不在身邊，早上還是他送對方到機場的，看那人穿著他洗好、熨過的上衣離開之後，他突然想他的聖誕老人了。

手上的帽子也是因此而來的，在機場各式各樣的雪梨歌劇院商品中，他獨獨揀了這頂毫不特殊的聖誕帽。

Brett漫無目的地在酒吧外的街道亂走，踉蹌的腳踢起孤零零的小石子，喀啦喀啦在柏油路上滾了幾圈，被迫離開舒適圈的石子停在一隻黑色皮鞋邊。

「Hyung－－」

看清了皮鞋的主人，原先掛在臉上的孤寂被丟在原地。大步往前跑了幾步，Brett什麼也沒想地跳進男人懷中，雙手摟著脖子、兩腳圈住健壯的腰，聖誕夜嘛，他想，再一次就好，讓他最後的最後再軟弱一次就好。

被強迫戴上聖誕帽的韓國男人臉上掛著酒窩，就這麼抱著像隻大無尾熊的人一路走回家，掌心托著的臀正在他手中不安分地扭動磨蹭，在他頸間呼氣的嘴又軟又香，檸檬角和碳酸氣泡混合的嗝輕輕響著。

大提琴家已經將自己穿上紅色格紋西裝外套，被指派作為樂團聖誕老人分送禮物的任務拋諸腦後，只想帶著自己的小禮物回到家中。

走過四個街區，一步跨了三個又三個的階梯，兩人摟抱著進到屋裡，Hyung粗喘著氣將他的撒嬌無尾熊放在飯廳中島上，輕輕抵住對方的額頭，待氣息平穩下來，才一口一個地吻上Brett的眉眼、鼻尖、頰面和充斥著琴通寧氣味的唇。

忘了開燈的屋子裡，只有牆邊一顆聖誕樹兀自閃著柔和的氳黃光芒，窗戶玻璃上映著頭戴聖誕帽的紅西裝聖誕老人和接受禮物的對象，兩條人影合而為一，分不出彼此。

掛滿燈飾的聖誕樹下，除了禮物盒子外，不知不覺中多了兩雙歪扭疊在一起的溫熱襪子、一條牛仔褲和一條西裝褲相依偎、散落的上衣與大紅帽子構成一幅地圖，指向沒有出口的角落。來不及打開空調的房裡漫著因體溫升高散發出來的酒精蒸氣，不刻意壓抑的呻吟聲串起來垂掛在天花板上，咕啾咕啾的唇舌交纏聲散落一地，妝點了原本寂靜的公寓。

移轉至窗邊的一雙人在忙碌中空出一秒推開窗子，夜風和俗爛歌詞的耶誕歌一起吹拂在他們身上，他們無暇在乎明年的今天會如何想起去年耶誕，只看得見對方此刻在自己身上留下的無數個親吻。

Hyung潔淨的窗戶像是沾附上片片雪花一般，為夏夜增添了一絲曖昧。

他們赤裸地擁抱，汗水浸濕了黑髮，分不出是誰更汗淋淋一些，在耳邊廝磨悄聲說著的喜歡又會是誰的心底話。

像沒有明天一樣，他們在沒有到達過的懸崖邊緣探索對方的極限，心臟跳動得像崖上被推著學飛的稚鷹那雙撲騰求生的翅膀，從每分120下不斷攀升至每分140下。壓在上方的男人可以無限柔情，同時毫不留情地貫穿、征服，飽含汁水的、恰恰對準前列腺的進出，他們發狠地索取對方軀體，直至其中一方眼中閃過星芒，才終於落下。

落回一如往常的日子。

「Brett，無論去哪，你都會好好的。」

不在乎靠著沙發望向聖誕樹的人身上是否還有殘留的體液，Hyung拾起地上的西裝外套披上Brett的肩，他太清楚對方的身體了，知道他們剛製造的溫暖過一會兒就會失效，體溫偏低的小貓很快又會蹭蹭鼻尖、軟軟地喊冷。

西裝外套底下的肌膚被衣服的顏色襯得更加粉嫩了，聖誕燈飾被Brett撥動開關，光芒開始一閃一閃地明滅，在鵝黃光暈中，伸長手臂挑著燈串玩的人顯得特別稚嫩可愛。

他出神地看了聖誕樹下的人好一陣子，才伸手拿來茶几上的衛生紙，慢條斯理地為Brett擦拭整理，看小巧的腳趾在衛生紙多次來回拂過敏感處時蜷縮再舒展開來，這種時候默不作聲地欺負Brett是他不為人知的小小嗜好。

「所以才送我地圖錶，嗯？」

Brett張開原本縮著的腳趾，點了點Hyung因為跪在地上而變得更粗壯的大腿，調皮地沿著肌肉紋理往上踩，腳趾頭一寸再一寸移上去。

直到腳掌被包進有著厚繭的手裡，他才乾脆側一邊躺倒在地，懶洋洋地任由男人揉按他的腳丫。就像他家街角的那隻白鬍子小黑貓一樣。

「我沒想到你真的這麼大方－－」

剩下的話都被吞噬無蹤，Hyung沒讓Brett說完，將人一把撈起抱進浴室的過程中，還想說些刺傷彼此的話的人只能揚起脖子承接深吻，流下來不及嚥下的口涎和遺憾。

是了，他們的關係不需要再多說什麼，再多也只是顯露出人類的貪婪，Brett真心想要的和Hyung想要的真心並不相同，熱水嘩啦灑下，在煙霧瀰漫的空間中，他們慢慢昇華復又隨著水蒸氣一同貼在涼冷的壁面冷卻。

熱鬧的雪梨從來就不打算放過機會喧鬧，平安夜結束的那一秒，天空綻放著一排煙花，Brett被煙火照亮一瞬，黑暗中浮現認真的臉，那上頭有著最親切的微笑。

他們有默契地將衣物拾起窸窣穿上，Brett在他的聖誕先生頭上重新戴好那頂聖誕帽，一個擁抱，在夏天取代了香料熱紅酒，用以道別。

「謝謝你，Hyung。」

「我會看你們的直播的，需要的時候，樂團同事，雪梨的朋友，都能盡量協助你們達成夢想。」

「你也是嗎？」

「我也是。」

公寓大門輕輕關上，一如他們不為人知的關係悄悄結束那樣安靜，男人扶著腰走在街道上，一步、一步認真地踏下，腕錶在黃綠格紋外套底下滴答滴答轉動，走向下一段旅程。

陽台上的人在底下鮮豔的人影愈走愈遠後回到了屋內，回到原本的位置，回到彼此原本的樣子。

聖誕樹還在閃耀著，取下的聖誕帽被男人戴在了聖誕樹頂端，紅綠相映。不知何時，一條銀手環掛在了樹上裝飾的字牌下，簡單剛毅的手環內側，有著離開的人直白卻毫不奇怪的一句話。

「Because of you, this Christmas is happy.」


End file.
